San Francisco
A city / Metropolitan Area north of LATMA that was rebuilt after the fall by the Hind-Manchu. History April 17, 2014 All major simsense broadcasts and other media carry some version of the following breaking news: The residents of the San Francisco areas are looking at a new lease on life today, as a government order sponsored by representatives from Hind-Manchu moves to re-establish structure in the devastated territory. In an act reminiscent of creation of the historical New Deal, backed by the financial powerhouse of the East, all locals have been offered employment in thousands of jobs designed to re-establish an economic and social backbone for what is already being called NewFran by its citizens. Citizenship is reportedly being granted with full amnesty to all persons (and their dependents) willing to take up jobs in service of the government. Rumors suggest that this amnesty and citizenship includes support of the Oni Accords. The new legislative body is to be made up of qualified local citizens and a Hind-Manchu minister. May 15, 2041 Video The sight of black and white static, warped by erratic waves of magnetic distortion marks the beginning of this video as being recorded on the archaic medium of VHS. Quickly this feed null explodes into the image of a middle aged hispanic man's face. He has clean cut hair, and a neatly trimmed beard showing only the first signs of the whitening of time. He speaks with a slight accent, but seems educated as he speaks: "Do not believe their lies. The imperialist Hind-Manchu have come to your shore, and it is not to offer you a better, safer, or more comfortable life. Their take over of San Francisco has nothing to do with bringing civilization to an uncivilized place. Rather, Hind-Manchu, eager to make war on the only nation in the world which it envies, has decided to take the advantage of choosing where the battle will occur. And that place is the Los Angelos-Tijuana Metro Area. "Hind-Manchu offers you jobs as laborers, technicians, and civil servants. They offer you homes in which to live in their "New Frisco." However, when the hounds of war have torn LATMA apart, do you think you will be safe with in their new city? Citizens of LATMA, both bright and dark, you are survivors. I know that you have learnt the most important lesson life has to offer: Nothing is ever given to you for free. These jobs are not what Hind-Manchu wants you for. These buildings will not end as your homes. You will be citizen soldiers, and your homes will become the bunkers from which you fight a losing battle. Your would-be masters from Asia will give you one rifle and one magazine. They will tell your spouse that when you die, she must pick up your rifle and fight on. When the battle is lost, and it will be lost, THEY will get back in their boats and return to the safety of their continent, far across the ocean. That is why they can enter into this desperate war, even though their odds of winning are so small as to be non-existant. They have nothing to lose Citizens of LATMA: New Frisco is the first step in making LATMA the greatest killing fields the world has ever known, and its citizens the cannon fodder of Hind-Manchu. I implore you once more, Do Not Believe Their Lies." The video returns to static, before ending and going completely black. May 15, 2041 Once long ago, enemeies of a nation would not have stood on these shores, would not have raised a flag above. They certainly would not have been welcomed. Is our slavery under the Consortium so harsh, so brutal that we would take a yoke just because it was lighter? We are a lost people of a lost age. No one says they are an American, no one says they are of LATMA. They know where they live, they know the corp or gang that rules their lives but we have forgotten to be better than we are we have to dream greater dreams. Not exchanging an old yoke for a new one.. but throwing off the yoke and standing up. Of taking back our fate and our destiny. Will you allow the Consortium to decide your fate.. Will you lower your neck to the tyrant. Remember We the people Tom Pain May 18, 2041 A mild blip on the newscasts and 'net feeds, Arlena Zachs reporting: In an interesting turn of events, long-time residents of what has been called "New Frisco" have risen up in protest of the renaming of the city, referring to it as an undignified and unworthy nickname. These residents have demanded that it reclaim "San Francisco" as formal name; many of them are working to rebuild and maintain the city's identity in the face of the Hind Manchu governmental assistance. The Hind Manchu officials have tendered a formal apology for the use of the term they are now calling "inadvertantly derogatory," and are actively supporting and, apparently, greatly approving of the local efforts at cultural maintenance. All official correspondence referencing the city now utilizes "San Francisco," with "NewSan" also common, although outside the city "New Frisco" has abruptly become popular among those critical of the rehabilitation efforts. May 19, 2041 Today, Hind Manchu officals in San Francisco announced that 2,000 provincial police would be leaving later this month to peacekeeping duties in South East Asia. Administrator Weh "It is with great pride in the achievments of the men and women of the San Francisco Police that elements of the 10 Provincial Police Banner Army can be moved to other areas of the empire to offer assitance in maintaining order and assisting our citizens. San Francisco's Police have made amazing headway in a short amount of time in both training and in their ability to maintain order and help their city to grow. Every citizen of the city should thank them for their effort, their dedication and their faith in a better tommorrow for the city." In further news clean up operations of San Francisco harbor continue and are expected to be completed within the next two months. PACNW representives are discussing laying TSA tube lines between PACNW and NewSan for trade. It is expected the project will take from 2-3 years and employ about a quarter of a million workers. Current TSA service between LATMA and NewSan would not be disrupted. Category:City Category:Metro